


Bitter Sweet

by Squeah



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeah/pseuds/Squeah
Summary: Helen invites her coworker out for  drink.Modern AU setting in which Helen and Evelyn are both tutors at a university
Relationships: Evelyn Deavor & Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Evelyn Deavor/Helen "Elastigirl" Parr, Hevelyn
Kudos: 28





	Bitter Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of something.

It was late, the sun long gone.

The club was busy and lively, exceptionally so, even for a Saturday night, music poured through every opening as more and more people joined the party, pushing and prodding to get inside and lose themselves for the night. Helen had other plans, it was becoming too hot and crowded and there was too many unfamiliar gazes over her body for her liking. She shoved against the flow of people and eventually emerged in the quiet outdoors, it was unusually warm for an April night, this combined with the suffocating heat indoors made her dress cling uncomfortably to her, she sighed in relief as a gentle breeze kissed her skin and loosened some of the fabric.

Helen walked around the outdoor seating area looking for a quiet spot to rest, there wasn't many people there, but she didn't want to be disturbed by unwanted company anyway. Finding an isolated table she propped herself against it and briefly held her breath, eventually letting it out through her nose, she didn't like going out by herself, even though she was more than capable of handling herself, she still felt pricks of anxiety being alone, she wasn't used to being alone, to being out either, it had been years since she was last out, all of her time went into keeping her family together, she'd forgotten what it was like to do something for herself. For most of her life all she knew was being a good mother and wife, providing for everyone else, she'd been struggling to let go of this feeling since her and Bob separated... she didn't like this train of thought. She reached into her clutch and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and lit one, took a long drag, held it for a few seconds and gently blew it out, the smoke burned her throat and soothed her nerves, the held tension blowing away with it. She watched as it gently drifted into the sky, lost in a world of her own thoughts, when a hand plucked the cigarette from her fingers, she almost jumped out of her skin and turned sharply to meet whoever the thief was, a hint of disgust on her face.

"Evelyn!" she exclaimed gleefully, perhaps a little to loudly, her eyes now wide and joyful.

Her smile was soft and sweet like honey with a slight smugness to it, she'd clearly picked up on Helen's excited tone, she was a sight to behold. Evelyn sat beside her and pressed them tight together, with her arm around Helen's waist she pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek and Helen couldn't stop the little butterflies in the stomach, she felt like a teenager with a crush again, they'd been dating on and off for the past few months but every time they met, her heart felt fuller than ever before, it was nice to feel wanted again.

She couldn't help but stare at her, Evelyn truly was an outstanding woman in both body and mind, her wonderfully slender form and beautiful curves shown off in her cocktail dress, Helen often wondered how she managed to find someone so wonderfully beautiful.

"Hey there gorgeous." leaning closer against her "What are you doing out here all alone, hm?" she breathed against Helen's ear as she placed the cigarette in her mouth, her full lips accentuated further by her dark lipstick. "Looking for company?" she whispered slyly, peering at her with lazy hooded eyes and an eyebrow quirked, she felt her face grow hot, her smoky eye shadow made her eyes look exceedingly more intimidating and they pierced right through Helen's heart. 

"Don't do that, Ev!" she laughed and shoved Evelyn, almost pushing her off the table altogether in an attempt to hide her blush, Helen flustered easily and Evelyn knew it all too well. Evelyn's raspy chuckle released whatever tension Helen was still holding, the enchanting smell of her expensive perfume so soothing, a smell she so strongly associated with her. After Evelyn readjusted herself, Helen stole back her cigarette from between Evelyn's lips and gently replaced it with a kiss, stroking Evelyn's cheek as she smiled against her lips, it felt like time had stopped just for them, she wanted this feeling to last forever, it almost hurt when Evelyn eventually pulled away.

"I didn't like being alone in there, too crowded. What took you so long? I was starting to get worried." she sighed, resting her head on Evelyn's shoulder and flicking away the cigarette as Evelyn leaned back against her, taking each others hand gently.

"Traffic. It's a crazy night Hel."

Raising Evelyn's hand she placed a small kiss on the back of it, "We better make it crazier." She got to her feet and headed back inside, gently tugging Evelyn along with her.

-

Hours had passed and the bar was busier than ever, Helen didn't know what time it was and she didn't care, she was a few drinks too far gone to care about anything other than the woman in front of her, she felt like she was floating with ectascy, like in that moment alone she could conquer the world, as long as Evelyn was by her side. Evelyn was in the middle of retelling a story from her last business conference, waving her hands frantically, yelling over the music and in between fits of giggles, they were contagious, with every snicker from Evelyn, Helen followed, soon they were crying with laughter, spilling their drinks over everything and everyone nearby.

"W-what were we talking about?" Evelyn croaked between laughter as she wiped away tears, barely able to contain herself, her excitement flowing out around her.

"I dunno Ev!" Helen was still giggling when she gasped suddenly, " Oh oh! I have better idea!" She leapt from her seat and practically ran towards the mass of people, pulling a confused Evelyn with her. "Dance with me!" Evelyn's face dropped slightly as she started to blush and she went rigid.

"Dance? I-I don't really dance Hel... You know that." She groaned through an awkward smile, but Helen wasn't so easily swayed, she took Evelyn's hands in hers and shook them lightly.

"C'mon Ev just this once, pleeeeeeeease!" She bounced and giggled like a child, with a huge grin and puppy dog eyes that instantly melted all of Evelyn's resistance and, much to her discomfort, she couldn't deny her, so she downed whatever drink she had left and took Helen's hand firmly.

"Fiiiine!" this time, Evelyn was tugging Helen along and suddenly, with one smooth jerk of her arm, she pulled Helen tight against her and kissed her neck softly before running her teeth over her lipstick marks, causing Helen to gasp slightly "But you owe me~..." her warm breath against her cheek mixed with the feeling on her neck set Helen ablaze, she was stuck to the floor, slack jawed and wide eyed, she was certain she was burning to a crisp, the fire spreading from the mark on her neck. She was certain she was about to turn to ash until a familiar chuckle snapped her out of her trance, she smiled back at Evelyn before lightly punching her shoulder, to which they both erupted into more laughter as they finally headed towards the dance floor, "Y'know I'm more of a smooth jazz kinda gal!" Evelyn wheezed out between laughing fits, sending both into further hysterics.

Their movements couldn't really be considered dancing but more erratic jumping and shouting, but they didn't care, they were happy and free and that was simply all that mattered, existing together in each others company, that was their everything. As the night continued, they moved between the bar and the dance floor and with every new drink, it became increasingly difficult for the two of them to keep their hands off each other, gentle touches and lingering gazes soon turned to desperate grasps and hungry stares, as if not touching was physically painful, that they couldn't survive if they weren't together.

Helen's back was wet with sweat and her cheeks flushed from her previous dancing, but the door of a bathroom stall Evelyn had her pinned against cooled her skin slightly as they pressed against each other, her hands grabbing and digging into her thighs and waist, exchanging ragged breaths between the their lips and every touch brought a moan from Helen, her skin and body was on fire, a hot burning passion only Evelyn could soothe. She ran her hands through her short tousled hair and tugged firmly as Evelyn began to leave rough kisses along Helen's neck and shoulders, pulling the top of her dress down further and gripping her breasts firmly with every movement, the noises escaping Helen's lips the most beautiful music to her ears, when she reached the base of her neck she ran her tongue back up it, stopping just below her jawline to sink her teeth in.

"Fuck, Evelyn!" she shakily croaked out, pulling Evelyn's hair abruptly, "I thought I said no teeth!" Evelyn chuckled lowly and placed a slow, soothing kiss over her point of attack and continued them up to the corner of Helen's mouth, stopping just over her lips to fully enjoy the sight before her with a devilish grin, a hairs width between them.

"I just can't resist a taste of you." she slowly pressed their lips together and held them their for a while, it was soft and passionate and perfect, the world melted away around them as they floated in that moment, truly transcendent. It was cruel to break it, but eventually Evelyn pulled pack, pressing their foreheads together, "Now are you gonna be quiet? We don't want this getting back to the university now do we..." the last part trailed off as she moved to the other side of Helen's neck, ever so gently grazing her teeth over the subtle skin, pulling a small whine from her. She began rubbing her hands over Helen's thighs, pulling her over her leg and into another, deeper kiss, this time Helen parted her lips eagerly and moaned softly into Evelyn's mouth when she felt her tongue slide in. She began pushing down harder on her leg and squeezed her thighs, desperate for more contact but Evelyn wasn't ready yet, she wanted to enjoy every second of this, to drink in every sound, sight and smell of Helen as slowly and deliciously as she could.

"Ev..."

"Shhh..." She started slowly lifting the bottom of Helen's dress over her hips, "All good things... to those who wait." and with that last word she pushed her leg up hard against Helen's crotch and held it there, causing her to bury her head in Evelyn's neck, biting her lip to suppress her groans, Evelyn hummed in delight as she began lightly stroking Helen's now exposed thighs and admired the beautiful lace underwear she had on, hooking her finger around the seam she pulled on them ever so gently, watching Helen all the while, "Did you wear these just for me?" Her voice smooth as silk and her eyes soft, Helen's breath caught briefly and she swallowed hard, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead, as their eyes locked she managed barely a whisper.

"Yes."

Without warning she sharply pulled the underwear up, tight against her clit, causing a loud gasp to escape from her as she grabbed Evelyn's shoulder's for support. She held her like this for awhile, both teasing and observing her. "Did you wanna look pretty for me, hmm?" she breathed against her neck, pecking delicate kisses and slowly, ever so slowly, she pulled harder, "I love it when you dress up for me Hel." Helen's head lolled back against the door "Makes me wanna fuck you harder." her whimpering became incessant as she rubbed against the fabric and in response Evelyn pulled her underwear up as far as the material would let her, licking her lips as Helen unraveled further.

"Ssshit... E-Evelyn-" She suddenly yelped when her underwear snapped back into place and within a second Evelyn was covering her mouth, her face rigid and calculating. The main door to the bathroom slammed shut, with baited breath they listened carefully and scanned the passing shadow, the stall next door opened and locked, they had tall walls with very little space underneath, whoever it was wouldn't see she possessively grabbed her pussy with the other, Helen's breath hot against her hand as she tried to call out, Evelyn just smiled sweetly back at her, her lazy eyes dragging over her body, Helen was beautiful yes, but to see her sweaty and flushed, every breath pleading and desperate, her pupils blown wide from desperation, her dress bunched around her slim waist displaying her ample body in all its glory, it was truly enchanting, and Evelyn reveled in the fact that only _she _could see such a spectacle, a private show just for her. This thought began to tighten a knot in Evelyn's core, she needed to see Helen's lust for her throughout her body. She began gliding her fingers over her underwear, pressing gently at her opening, her body twitching with every stroke. The neighboring toilet flushed. Evelyn pressed her thumb against Helen's clit and began lightly stroking, the feeling barely there through her underwear, but it was enough for her hips to jump as she whimpered against Evelyn's hand. The sink came on. She gently pulled Helen's underwear to the side and spread her lips wide, feeling the hot liquid over her hand as Helen began to grind down against her. The main door opened again, but instead of leaving, two more people entered and all three began a drunkenly casual conversation, Evelyn leaned against Helen's chest and pulled her ear between her teeth, an almost silent breath came from her lips.

"Be a good girl for me."

Helen didn't have time to process this for within a split second Evelyn had pushed two fingers deep inside her. Her knees almost gave our beneath her and the door rattled as her body shook and she latched onto Evelyn's back, digging her nails in all while the conversation just on the other side was still going. She held her fingers tight inside, relishing the look of desperation on her lovers face, her small whimpers and whines fueling Evelyn's lust, it was everything she'd ever wanted and more, her world revolved around pleasing Helen, everything outside that stall no longer existed. Her brow pinched as Helen's walls gripped her fingers, silently pleading for more, she locked eyes with Helen, an almost wicked stare that burned Helen's passion further.

"Look at me." her command raspy but stern "Keep your eyes on me." The worlds barely registered, but Helen nodded weakly, a ragged breath coming from her nose. "Good." She started pulling her fingers out slowly and held them just barely inside her as she breathed in Helen's muffled begs before pushing them back in up to her knuckles just a slowly, she continued these movements until she felt Helen couldn't take it anymore, her legs twitching and body shaking, she thrust her fingers faster and kissed her cheek, "You're doing so good Helen..." she whispered as Helen's back arched against her, desperate for relief as her moans became more frantic, she responded by pumping her fingers in and out at a pace Helen's mind couldn't keep up with, she spread her legs wider and pushed down on her fingers in an attempt to feel more, she was close, but not close enough, Evelyn enjoyed her in this state too much to give her the satisfaction just yet. "You're doing amazing..." She bit her lower lip longingly "You sound so good for me..." curling her fingers with that last word causing Helen's whole body to spasm "Are you gonna cum for me?" a gravelly sound from the back of throat and Helen nodded frantically, her moans barely held back by Evelyn's hand.

Evelyn thrust her fingers harder and faster and Helen could barely contain herself, she was about the explode, her eyes slammed shut and she threw her head back as Evelyn's knuckles rapidly appeared and disappeared deep inside her again, the sound of Helen's barely contained moans, pants and cries, of her fingers pumping in and out of Helen's pussy as fast as her body would allow her, it was almost enough to push Evelyn over the edge and she groaned herself, she needed to hear her, to hear Helen come undone around her, to see and hear her fall apart all from Evelyn's doing, she'd never witnessed something so fantastic. With every thrust she curled her fingers sharply, hitting Helen's G-spot perfectly every time and she grabbed the walls to keep herself from collapsing as every movement pushed her closer and closer, her back arching at unusual angles and her legs shaking as her moans became shorter until with a grunt, Evelyn pushed her fingers in hard finally allowing Helen release, a scream barely held back by her hand echoed around their stall as Helen's whole body clamped hard onto Evelyn, her legs spasming and closing so tight she couldn't move her hand, she was witnessing a masterpiece in the making.

Evelyn watched her all the time, eyes wide and pupils blown and she held her breath as Helen's shaking began to steady, patiently waiting for her to recover. She carefully removed her fingers from Helen, trying not to overstimulate her further, her body relaxed against the stall as she settled, taking long breaths in and out of her nose, her eyes still shut. As her breathing settled Evelyn carefully took her hand from her mouth.

"You were magnificent Helen..." she whispered as she sucked her fingers dry "I'm proud of you."

Helen chucked lightly and draped herself over Evelyn, connecting their lips is a gentle kiss, she could taste herself on her lips, a knock on their door started both of them out of their bliss.

"Hello...? Someone in there?"

"Occupied!" Evelyn snapped back.

"Geez so-rry!" the voice trailed off and out of the bathroom. They waited, watching, no shadows under the door. Helen snorted at Evelyn.

"Don't you laugh at me!" She giggled, "Come on, lets get outta here." she quietly unlocked the door and peered out into an empty room and they both exited, their hands entwined.

"I'll meet you outside Ev, I need a minute." Helen sighed, Evelyn nodded her head and chuckled back at her.

"Ok, but don't take too long." She smiled, glowing as she brushed her hand over Helen's jawline. She was about to leave when Helen took her hand again.

"Wait, I... I just wanted to say..." She averted her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat, her cheeks burning red again, even after what they'd did together Helen found this the hardest part, but she knew it to be true and she needed Evelyn to hear it "I... I love you Evelyn." So soft it was barely audible. Helen couldn't bring herself to look up, but the lack of response made her nervous, when she finally lifted her head, her face was blank.

The silence was deafening.

"You... love me? She was cold and hard and Helen couldn't understand the look in her eyes, she pulled her hand away abruptly, staring into space as the air around them became suffocating "Love me..." her eyes grew colder and her face set like stone as she picked the words apart in her head, trying to make sense of them, until she rubbed her face and breathed out a laugh, but it wasn't _her_ laugh, the sound alien to Helen. "You don't have to _lie _to me Helen."

"Wh- Evelyn... I would't lie t-"

"No no I get it! You don't have to pretend we're not just fuck buddies!" She began pulling herself tight and away from Helen, her hands bunched into fists and her whole body tensed as if she was struggling to hold herself in "You get all nice and cosy with me, build up my trust and make me feel safe so I'll fuck you and do whatever you want so you don't have to think about your _shitty _failed marriage or your little snot rag kids and you'll pretend we're friends and make me THINK everything's gonna be ok and I'll be happy a-and once you've had your fill and you don't need me anymore" Her eyes began welling up the more she shouted "YOU'LL THROW ME AWAY LIKE NOTHING!! JUST LIKE YOUR HUSBAND DID TO YOU!!"

Helen was frozen, she couldn't comprehend the viscous attack Evelyn was firing at her. There was a sliver of truth to some of it yes but Helen _never _intended to use her, the fact she would even accuse her of such stung like nothing else, she knew her better than that and she knew Evelyn... didn't she?

"Evelyn, I-"

"SAVE IT!!" She shut her eyes tight and breathed heavily, trying to steady herself "I don't want to hear... your _pathetic _excuse."

Her eyes snapped open, burning with rage and pain as she thrust an accusatory finger at Helen. "I don't wanna here about how you've been feeding me BULLSHIT from day one! Did you enjoy it at least?! Building me up just to bring me crashing down! Well here's a news flash for you _Hel, _I'm on to you and your lies and I'm not gonna let you pull me down further! I am done being your toy Truax, you hear me?! DONE!!" her words hot like acid that burned straight though Helen's heart, she didn't know how to respond, to convince Evelyn she _did _truly love her and would never even dream of hurting her, she felt tears prickling at her eyes as she tried to reach out to her.

"Evelyn... please..."Her voice catching as she attempted to take her hand again but it was whipped away from her grasp.

"Don't. Don't you fucking touch me." spitting through gritted teeth, her eyes burned into Helen and her jaw cleansed as she tried desperately to keep it together, she wasn't going to give Helen the satisfaction of seeing _her _fall apart. "This little game of yours is over. We're over."

And as suddenly as the argument began it had ended, Evelyn was storming out the door of the bathrooms at lightning speed with Helen frantically chasing after her, but the mass of people prevented her from closing the gap and she lost sight of her, by the time she got outside, her heart aching and tears flowing down her cheeks, Evelyn was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
